


Shirtless Snow

by harlemrenaissance



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlemrenaissance/pseuds/harlemrenaissance
Summary: Baz had enough ;)2018 Update: hey, I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, but i’ve thought about deleting it because of the spelling mistakes, if anyone wants to help me correct the spelling mistakes I’d appreciate it a lot! If you want to help just comment on any chapter and we’ll get in touch. [i’m sorry for asking but i don’t have time to correct it myself]





	1. 1

Baz   
It's been a really long day of shirtless Snow and  being yelled by the coach at practice today. I don't think we did a bad job today  at practice, he was just in a bad mood actually, and so was I. Today I stared at Snow the whole   chemistry period. His beautiful skin dotted with thousands of tiny moles that formed infinite constellations. Everything has been like always; me staring at snow while he was completely oblivious to me loving him.... but then it happened: snow dropped the beaker to the floor and Bunce's cape suddenly was on fire. Everyone lost it and then Dev grabbed a beaker and threw some water towars Bunce, but he failed, and Snow got completly soaked. I didn't noticed when Bunce took her cape of and stepped furiously on it (Dev told me later how she managed to put out the small fire), because I was too busy staring at Snow's fucking damped button up white shirt that now was sticked to his body and left little for my imagination; his muscles were flawless, he had well defined  muscles on his torso and his back, I like to think the constelation of moles continued down his neck. It was almost too much. Then he started to un button his shirt and I could feel the heat rising to my face (I ate two rats that I found in  our dorm this morning) and then as he slipped his shirt from his arms I noticed that the blood that was rising to my face was also going down to my groin. Shit, what was he thinking? (I bet he wasn't, the prat) 

 

Simon   
The water that Dev threw at me was bloody cold, so I started to unbutton my shirt. When I finished unbuttoning it, I glanced accidentally at Baz. He was staring so hard at me that I thought  his eyes were going to set me on fire. Anyway, I continued taking my shirt quickly down my arms and then I sew it: Baz was blushing (was that even possible?). Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Shit, I didn't think this through. Of course I didn't, when do I?. I started to blush and then, suddenly, I was running towards my dorm.

Baz   
I managed to control my boner before getting out of chemestry to practice. It had been a rough day after all and I hoped going to practice would make me forget that Snow noticed that I was staring at him. But, like I said before, practice today was shit. When I entered our dorm Snow wasn't there. I took my shirt and my trousers off and opened the bathroom door. I almost forgot my shampoo (I keep it away from snow, one day he ran out of shampoo and used mine) as I opened my drawer searching for my shampoo I heard the door opening. I tried to run towards the bathroom but it was aready too late.

Simon   
I went to grab some scones because I was really hungry (nothing new). When I returned to  my room I saw Baz, well, almost naked Baz. I could feel the heat rising to my face and my scones falling to the floor. 

Baz   
The first thing that came to my head was that Snow will probably regret letting those scones fall. Then I remember I was almost naked and shouted to Snow "What the fuck Snow, what are you staring at?" He didn't stopped thought he just whispered something I couldn't hear.

Simon   
"How can someone b so perfect? " I whispered. I could tell he didn't hear me because of his expression so I said it again "You, I was staring at you!" 

Baz   
Crowly I must be hallucinating. Did Snow just admit that he was staring at me?

Simon  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Well, there's no going back. Baz looked like a fucking model. As I traced his body with my eyes, I couldn't think about anything else than how would it feel to touch Baz. Everything was perfect about him, his face was the most beautiful face I had ever seen, his body in general was really fit and then my eyes stopped at his groin. I blushed deeper than I think I've ever blushed. He was wearing white Calvin Klein boxers that marked  his ass perfectly. I just couldn't believe how perfect he was. I started to move closer to him. I was ready for him to move away, but he didn't.


	2. 2

Simon  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Well, there's no going back. Baz looked like a fucking model. As I traced his body with my eyes I couldn't think about anything else than how would it feel to touch Baz. Everything was perfect about him, his face was the must beautiful face I had ever seen, his body in general was realy fit and then my eyes stopped at his groing. I blushed deeper than I think I've ever blushed. He was wearing white Calvin Klein boxers that marked  his ass perfectly. I just couldn't belive how perfect he was. I started to move closer to him. I was ready for him to move away but he didn't. I traced my hand down his abbs until my hand reached his navel. Baz was really cold, and he suddered to my touch. 

Baz   
I must be dreaming there's no other explanation for this. Snow raised his head and his eyes met mine for seconds that felt like hours. I am a hundred percent shure I will kiss him if he doesn't move away (I don't want him to) 

Simon   
We stared into each others eyes and I couldn't help myself. I was salivating from just looking at his body. I wanted to lick him, all of him. I could feel myself hardening, I bet mu cock was already dripping with precum. I pressed our hips together and I noticed he was also hard as a rock, he gasped at the touch and a tiny smile formed in my face. 

Baz   
Fuck, I am loosing it. I fucking gasped and he fucking smirked at me. I was to aroused to think and snow stopped moving so I did an he moaned and I loved it. My knees where weak so I grabed him by the waist and draged him to his bed where I switched positions with him so now I was on top. I grinded our hips together "Fuck, Baz!" He moaned and that just encoured me more. I started to kiss the moles on his face, some on his jaw and some under his eyes and one on his chin. Then Snow looked into my eyes and he muttered something I didn't managed to hear. "Use your words Snow"  I said in between kisses. "B-baz, umm" he moaned. "Can you fuck me?" He said and I swear I could come right now just from hearing him say that. He moved his head and crashed our lips together and Crowley it felt like everything I ever dreamed of. He kissed me like he was made to kiss me and only me. He moved his chin up and bit my lower lip. His moans were muffled in our sloppy kisses. I slid  my tongue into his mouth and he jerked his hips up towards my belly and straddle his hips into the mattress "B-bbazz fu-ckk me now" Simon managed to say while I pressed our crotches together. Crowly he was all dressed up and already begging for me to fuck him. I started to remove his shirt as fast as I could (fuck buttons). Simon moaned as I traced my tongue down his body licking every inch of him. When I got to his pants I pressed a finger in his crotch and he gasped "P-please b-baz" he moaned as he raised his hips trying to make more contact with my hand. Quickly, I removed his beld and shoved his pants of leaving him only in his boxers. Snow was actualy bigger than I thought he would be. His black boxers were already wet and my mouth was salivating. I mouthed trought his boxers and he  screamed my name over and over and over. Then I shoved his boxers off and I couldn't belive what I was staring at. I raised myself on my elbows to catch a better sight of the masterpiece that snow was. He was all flushed and his hair was all messy (probably because of me ) "Do you still want me to fuck you?" I whisper to Snow at his ear. "Oh fuck Baz yes, yes, please"  he said back panting.

Simon   
Baz opened his drawer and got out a small bottle of lube, then he kissed me senseless. "Snow, have you ever done this before?" Baz asked and I could tell he was as affected as I was. "No" I said as I opened the bottle of lube and I catched a better sight of it, it was cherry flavored lube. The bastard. Had he thought about me when he bought it? I couldn't help but to smile at thought of Baz wanting this. "Snow, are you smiling?" Baz asked with a crooked brow. "Cherry flavoured, really?" I managed to say with my shaky voice. "What? I like it " Baz said with a big grin on his face. I don't think I have ever seen him smile before. "Less talking and more fucking" I managed to breath out and  I could feel Baz smile in my neck. "Baz are you ahh " I breathed out. "Yes Snow, I am a virgin" Baz said. "Not for long" I retorded as I start to lower down his boxers. I gasped at the sight. Baz was really big, I don't think he'll fit in me. "Fuck" Baz muttered as I traced a finger along his length. I shifted so now I was on top of Baz. I poured some lube on my fingers and licked it looking straight into Baz eyes. I liked my fingers and pressed my naked arse to his dick and  Baz moaned. Then I kissed him and traced my tongue along his jaw and wispered "Baz, I want you to -ahh mm-make me scream"

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Got. Real.

Baz  
Crowly Snow will be the death of me. He proceeds to put lube in one of my fingers and lick it "Sorry, It tastes so good" he mutters with my fingers in his mouth and manages to make such an innocent face. I just can't think anymore, he seems to notice it and adds lube to my fingers again, only this time he doesn't lick them, he lowers my hand and inserts one of my fingers into his hole and Crowly did it felt good. His hole twiched arround my finger and he was so fucking hot I could almost feel my finger burning. Snow had his hands on my chest, his head tilted to the side and slightly to the back, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes closed while he fucked himself with my finger. I was not going to last long so I removed my finger. Snow was trying to shove it back into his arse and then I shoved two fingers into him. 

Simon  
I opened my mouth in surprise. I already felt so filled... I started moving up and down and then Baz started to fuck me with the same rythim, not even a minute after he hit my sweet spot and I moned like I've never done it. I wanted more, I wanted Baz... inside me. "Baz, fuck me now, please, please!" I moaned, and he did. He alligned my hole with his dick and I sad on it. Baz arched his back and the sight was all I have ever wanted. I started riding Baz and it felt a bit unconfortable at first but then he hit my prostrate an I swear I saw stars. He grabed my waist and started to fuck me fast and hard. I couldn't help the moaning mess I was "Please don't stop Baz" I could feel my own orgasm rising as Baz fuked me faster. I lowered my head so I could kiss Baz. The kiss was a mess, Baz was fucking me senseless and we both were moaning so loud I was afraid someone would hear us. Baz grabed my waist and shifted so now he was on top of me and he was fucking me so fast that I don't think it's humanly possible and then he grabed my dick and a single stroke was all It took for me to come screaming Baz's name and I could feel his own cum feeling me as he arches his back onto the matress. 

Baz  
I slowly pull out of Snow and he gasps at the loss. Then he's all over me kissing me like he loves me. And then I tell him "Simon" an he looks at my eyes "Yes?" He says with an innocent look on his face. Crowley, how can he be this perfect? "I love you" I say. "I love you too, Baz" he says and is all that I've ever wanted. "And Baz, you called me Simon" he says with a grin on his face. "No, I didn't " I say as I put my arms arroung his back and kiss his neck with a smile. Alister Crowley, I'm leaving a  charmed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awful spelling :), english is not my first language. I have a few other ideas, please let me know if you would like to read other works like this!


End file.
